New life
by Clouda-a-friend
Summary: Alfred F jones, aka America, has disappeared without a trace after WW2, friend, family and foes alike look for the joyful loudmouth country. After a fruitful search nobody can find him by any means. So why is it that young boy that looks about 10 years of age resemble America and their personalities are uncanny. Well you have to read to find out the truth...
1. Chapter 1

**First ever story and I am here to say I don't own Hetalia but I do own this story plot!**

* * *

_ Chapter 1 _

** lost but not found**

* * *

Gone and alone in this thoughtless world I lay curled in a ball, breathing in and out with lonely thoughts of life and despair. My arms folded in-between the bed cover and pillow squashing my fists until unconsciousness takes me into the dark depts. of dreams...

* * *

Darkness and the unknown is what I saw next. Confusion took over my thoughts as I felt myself falling into the black. After a while I stopped falling but instead felt nothingness again. My ears perked up as sound was rebound, with the sounds of chirping and russeling of leaves.

As feeling came back to my skin I felt coldness and ruff rocks behind my bear back and I felt a warm blanket on top. With a great struggle I fluttered my eyes open, I expected to see myself in the woods but instead I saw nothingness.

Just as I was about to freak out l heard a low humming sound to the right of me. It was masculine in dept. and a bit ruff in sound itself. I stiffened and stilled as I heard it come closer to my promoter. I notice it stopped as he was coming after that moment he spoke with a strong ruff voice" so you have awoken".

Instinct told me to freak out but my mind told me to calm down and analyze that is happening.

Just as my hand searched around for my location the voice said "calm yourself young one, I am not here to hurt you, for I just want to help." With that said I heard footsteps come closer to me and a hand was put on my soldier.

Just as that hand steadily calmly rubbed circles I felt tension leave my body and tiredness take over me. With thoughts of confusion I was tugged into the plains of my dreamland.

* * *

**dreamland**

~at first darkness consumed me and I felt peace but after I while the emptiness became a clearing with mostly flowers of different types surrounding me and my world.

I wore a long graceful ruffle white shirt with blue jeans underneath. A long red coat lay loosely on my fragile body as well.

Once I finished looking at my outfit I notice a rabbit laying there peacefully asleep. What really confused me is why the rabbit was a mint green and had wings. Steadily I walked over to the rabbit but tripped and landed right next to it in a tangled heap. To my Surprise the sound of my fall didn't disturb the rabbits sleep.

I scrambled back up and quietly extended my arm to pet the bunny. To my surprise it felt so soft that I had a hard time taking my hand away but I did when I heard a sound from behind.

It was footsteps of not just one man but several. The one that led the men was thin and had blonde hair, with green eyes that showed sadness and hopelessness, he had eyebrows that looked like caterpillars and he wore a green military uniform.

I was just memorized on him didn't care who all the other man were .the man cleared his throat and said in a British accent. "Wake up!" with that the bunny awoke behind me flew to the British man. "Have you found him" he asked

And the bunny to my surprise responded with high voice "no, I did not."

With that said the British man stiffen and said to himself" where are you America"

After that the world faded again came back to complete darkness. ~

* * *

**Thank you for reading, hope to write more**

**please review and tell what you think and what you think I should add etc.!**

**also I think you know who that main character and if not please review and tell me who you think it is.**


	2. weird awakening

**ok the 2nd chapter is up please tell me what you think!**

**again I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia but I do own the plot!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 weird awakening**_

* * *

Awaking to the smell of the burnt shoes wasn't what I imagined after my confusing dream I just had. After that smell I heard someone drop to the ground and the sound of cloths moving frantically.

To my surprise after I fluttered my eyes open I can see again but what I saw made my mind pause for right in front of me in the dime light of the moon I saw two strangers in cloak like attire.

One of the strangers just read a book on a log next to a light coming from a stick. While that confused me on 'how in gods places does a stick glow' the other man took a while to process for the other man was on the ground rolling back and forth trying to smother a fire on his shoe. He was shouting for help but the other man ignored him and kept reading his book.

After my mind unfroze I only though of one thing and it's was' I going to save that man.' With that I quickly stood up but my legs bucked and I fell down. 'This will not stop me' with that though I stood more slowly and started to walk toward the man.

While my legs shook with lack of strength I finally got to the man on fire and stumped on the flame to smother the fire. "What..." the man said with a confused British low voice.

Once he said that I met his confused chocolate-brown eyes and I shyly looked away for some reason for I didn't like the calculating look he also had.

Without me noticing I felt calm hand my soldier and a rough voice said with humor "Ooh so our guest has awaken, and he saved my dear friend from the big bad flame." For some odd reason that just pissed me off for in a way felt like he was mocking me.

To my unfortunate luck my legs gave out and I started to descend back to ground in a rapid motion. As I closed my eyes to feel the pain but before I hit the ground I felt strong arms wrapping around my waist.

Looking up I saw that it was the man with the rough voice that caught me and as I looked into his eyes I saw gentle protective light blue eyes looking back.

He then picked me up bridal style and started to walk. "Hey, put me down I can walk just fine." I said with a raspy unused voice.

"No you can't, also you need your rest. Little one just trust me." After he said that he gentle put me down on the area I slept before. "Why do you call me little one" I asked after a while not cause I didn't want to talk but because my throat was to sore to talk. After a while the man blushed and I believe I heard a voice behind me saying something like "…over protective father mood and his too kind of a personality."

After that the man who was leaning over me and blankly said "well I don't know your name and I could just call you child."

I then said "no don't call me 'child' and my name is Alfred F. Jones."

_To be continued..._

* * *

**So here is the second chapter and by the way thank you for reading.**

**also please review and give out your thoughts..**

**PS to those who review I will give you a special price after you reviews for I need to know if people like my story or not! the price will retain to the story!**


	3. Questions and answers

_**YAY IM BACK and as I said in my other story I don't own hetalia of harry potter anyway I do own this plot**_

_**so your wonder has she died and the story is never going to be done but don't fear I just was stuck for a long time!**_

_**so here is the chapter my followers and favorites wanted and to those special reviewers I haven't forgotten my promise.**_

* * *

_**DATE: March 5,1996**_

**Unknown location (Time 03:00)**

"Alfred F. Jones, what those the F. stand for?" the man said with curiosity.

Looking behind me in the woods at the man with brown eyes and said,"ummm…."

After I while I realized that I don't know and confusion took over as I looked him straight in his eyes and said "well why can't you put down your hood" I replied not wanting them know I didn't know. " After all why am I following you this past week or so, I don't know your names I don't even know what you look like except your eye color."

With that I stopped and waited for I reply but instead one of the men took out his stick, and with it he softly said something and I felt ropes appear around my body and I stiffen and fell. Fortunely one of the men caught my fall before I got damage and unfortunely I was picked up gently.

Still can't comprehend how I got in this pediment for how can a mere stick do this. "Alfred you may be angry but we can't waste time with your questions, for time is of the essence." The light blue eyed man said and as I felt a tug of sleepiness I heard before I went in to the never-ending darkness was "we have to hurry up for we must make sure he forgets and I know if we keep walking in the forest he will ask more questions as we go and I will not let my father remember who he is for he will never forgive himself. 'With that said by the ruff voice I fall into darkness…..

_**DATE: November 2,2013**_

**England, London U.N. Building (Time 09:00)**

As I once again enter the U.N. Building I keep my guard up for it has become a habit of mine, and knowing any other nations I would expect them to do the same. Even our leaders have put extra security on us for the events the happen in WW2, I know it was because of America for he has disappeared around the end of the war and what is worrying is that nobody knows what has happen to the young nations.

At first we though he was just being a lazy fool but that git even stopped all contacts even to his allies. I got worried so I persuaded the other countries to get him back to his duties. We first checked his government and we saw them fanatically looking for him even the president looked like a mess. After that event it set a chain reaction for all the counties looked for my little brother, I even tried to use magic but that backfired on me and I went into a comma for a 13 days, and once I awoke I found that the countries were guarded 24/7 so in a way freedom of our kind has disappeared and counties have become more distant.

My Queen in the kindness of her heart has let me contact my close family, which would be Scotland, Whales, Canada, and France any others were to dangers to be allowed or their bosses refused to allow them contact the other counties.

So I enter with my normal attire of a plain dark blue suit with a white shirt underneath. As my feet tapped the floor I walk to my seat with my eyes glancing all around the room and with that I knew this will be a boring meeting just like ant others after America disappeared. Once I waited bored for my fellow nations I noticed that United States seat was empty and it was unusual for they would have a government agent filling in. curiosity came into my thought but was swept away as I cleared my throat and stared the meeting….

to be continued to my lovely fans...

* * *

**so as I said up you I am back and so I want to know what you think..**

**please review and ask questions**

**BBY: I want you to guess why the American repesentive agent wasn't at the meeting.**

**Any way I have though and though forever on if I should let you vote but I will give it now:**

**_Votes on how America disappeared_, and use your imagination please and if you don't want other readers to know just give a private message!**

**TaTa for now!..**


	4. lost letter, and unknown memeries

**Hallo fellow readers and once agin I must say I don't own neither hetalia or harry potter but I do own the plot!**

* * *

**Location washing D.C**

As I waited patiently in a brown old chair outside the president's office I thought of the events that brought me to this and what chaos this will cause both the president and the nation .

With my fingers tracing the outer cover of the letter I remember with both joy and horror. It all started about ten years ago on a frosty evening in November. At this time I was cleaning letter sent to mail office for I wanted to prove my brother that I can do his job as well as him.

Anyway as I cleaned out letters out of the mail never mailed and I found an old letter stuck to the bottom. I looked and I found it was hastily made and it was addressed to the government of the U.S.A. knowing that it was past the expected date to mail so with careful fingers I opened it and with that I would get the shock of my life that will give me both happiness and terror.

_Dear __Franklin D. Roosevelt__,_

_I want to tell you that I honestly am thankful for your existence and in helping in these dark days that has gone and past us like an evil from down below. I know that if I didn't have you to both support and protect me I would be in the darkness and may have been lost there for the rest of my long life so I am glad that I was saved by you and my people. I know how I keep telling the other nations how I the United States of America is a hero but truth am told I only say that because you and my past governor, even if mistakes were made, are heroes. I know on my part I am who my people are and so thank you. So with that said I must confess to you that I had hidden not my secret but our people's secret. At first I though I would handle this with my will and with no help and I now know that I was foolish and thoughtless in this expect. It is beyond my hands to control and I must write that I may be absent for a time and please with me in though do not search for me no matter the events that transpire on my part…_

* * *

_**~ location Scotland**_

"Albus tell me it's not true!" a frantic old woman's voice said with panic.

"Sorry Minerva but I will not lie to you about this matter." A wise man with a tired voice replied.

Once he said that he leaned over a glass bowl with swirling cloud like substance is in. with a Quit but clear voice he spoke "I was as shocked as well as horrified on what I found, and to think that we missed such a child from getting his letter to Hogwarts and to add to it to look into another's memories to find this child being harmed with unspeakable things. I just want to report this to the ministry at once and to save this poor boys soul from being broken beyond repair.

But it was an old memory from 50 years ago and it's too late, I do have to say this I didn't tell you the story because I wanted you to feel useless but I brought this up cause I found the boy again and to my surprise he is still the same age of 10."

He then sighed and said "he was found in an orphanage with mostly no memories but waking up in a forest with two odd people taking care of him and he said to the authorities that they wore cloaks and had sticks."

"So they were wizards" Minerva said with confusion.

" Yes exactly and he was taken to the orphanage and now I want you to come with me to fetch this dear boy." Albus replied…

* * *

**confused yet well just reply to me and tell me!**

**anyway thank you for reading and I know it has been a long time!**

**so the plot is rooling now andim olmost their to my obect of the main story line any way thanks for reading**

**ooh tell me if you want to add a character from the crossover and ill try to put them in thankyou!**


End file.
